


to the boy i love

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Other, boomerangwoojinisthecauseofallthesefeelings, imnotsurehowtotagthis, justwordvomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: My weird confession to PWJ





	to the boy i love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

You are like the rain on a summer day. I'd walk unarmed without an umbrella and feel you on my skin, not giving a care if people look at me weirdly.

 

You are like the sunlight making its way through my window every damn morning: unstoppable, warm, and blinding. But also a reminder that I have to wake up and start my day by having breakfast first before anything else.

 

You are like my fear of heights when I look down below a 30-story building. All that fear disappears when I'm even higher overlooking a city on the window seat of an airplane.

 

You are like the flickering light in a horror movie before a ghost appears. I know what will happen next yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

 

You are like stolen shots I took of my friends whenever we have sleepovers. It is embarrassing but I'd still upload them because I still find them endearing.

 

You are like the screaming red lipstick in my nudes collection. You stand out even without trying so hard. I'd wear you on my lips when I wanted to feel bold.

 

You are like the volcano ramyun I once tried. I thought I could handle it without drinking a glass of milk. I couldn't. I needed ice cubes to cool my scalding tongue, and brush my teeth till my gums were too numb to feel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry


End file.
